The Worst Day Since Yesterday
by Mallikad
Summary: A lot can change in 24 hours. A lot can change in the few seconds before and after you pick up the phone. From that "hello?" to the moment it clatters to the floor.
1. Keith Mars

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: This (Keith Mars) is my spin on a situation that happened in Home And Away episode 4580. Leah's line was so powerful I just had to use it in a fiction. Check it out on YouTube if you can, it's really good.

A/N: This chapter and the next one are just a "venture" into Veronica's head if the two most important men in her life were to leave. The two chapters **aren't** related.

* * *

Keith Mars

"Hello?" Veronica greeted as she flipped open her cell phone.

"What do you want Lamb?" She asked, slightly agitated.

She, Wallace and Mac were about to leave her apartment so they could visit Logan in hospital. He had hit his head while surfing and had a mild concussion. The doctors had kept him overnight for observation.

Mac and Wallace turned around when they heard the phone drop. They saw Veronica slumped on the floor, the phone next to her. Wallace and Mac rushed over. Mac picked up the phone and started demanding what was wrong to the person on the other end of the line.

Wallace knelt down next to Veronica.

"What's wrong, V?" He asked gently.

"He's dead." She mumbled numbly. Wallace blanched.

"Who's dead?" He asked. His voice cracked and wobbled. If Logan was dead he didn't know how Veronica would cope.

"Dad." She mumbled after a minute. "Dad's dead." She said softly. Wallace heard Mac yelling at someone on the other side of the line, tears falling down her own face and felt all the air leave his lungs.

He looked helplessly at Veronica. He was expecting a reaction, anything. This passive Veronica was unexpected and not something he was used to.

Mac got off the phone.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she knelt down next to Veronica. Veronica merely continued to stare in front of her, silent.

"She's in shock." Wallace said as Mac grew more worried. They helped her stand up and placed her on her bed. She curled up in a ball, like a zombie, not saying a word the entire time.

Half an hour later, and after calling their parents, Mac and Wallace were standing in front of her door.

"What should we do?" Mac asked. The more minutes passed that Veronica said nothing, the more worried she grew.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Wallace suggested. "They might give her something to cope with the shock."

"Speaking of hospital, have you called Logan yet?"

Veronica moved her head ever so slightly at the mention of Logan's name.

"Yeah, I called him. He wanted to leave but the nurses wouldn't let him. I promised to keep him updated. I know it's pissing him off, not being able to physically be here for Veronica."

"Logan." Veronica said softly. "I should go." She said, a bit louder. She got up from the bed and started heading towards the door. Wallace and Mac spun around.

"Logan. I need to check on Logan." She said more forcefully.

"No, sweetie, you need to-" Mac tried to stop her.

"I need to go. I have to go. He needs me." She said as Wallace too tried to keep Veronica from leaving.

"V, come on, what you need-"

"He needs me. I have to go. He's all I got left." Her voice got louder.

Mac now had her arms around Veronica.

"And he's my boyfriend, and he's all I got left!" Veronica screamed as she broke down in Mac's arms.

Wallace couldn't keep the tears at bay as he saw Veronica breaking apart in Mac's arms. The latter who also had tears in her eyes. If he hadn't believed it at first, it was the sight of Veronica sobbing, broken, that truly cemented his belief. Keith Mars was indeed dead.


	2. Logan Echolls

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

A/N: I am in no way affiliated with Home And Away.

A/N: It hurt me more to off Logan than it hurt Logan himself.

A/N: The two chapters **aren't **related.

* * *

Logan Echolls

Veronica rushed into the hospital's emergency room, closely followed by Keith.

"I'm looking for Logan Echolls." She said frantically. Keith put his hands on his daughter's shoulders in an effort to comfort her. When Veronica had told him that Logan had been in an accident, his heart had dropped. This was nothing in comparison to what Veronica felt. Her heart had stopped beating.

"He's in surgery. Dr. Yee is the doctor in charge." The nurse replied.

"That's all fine," Veronica snapped, "but what's happening?" She was feeling so frustrated, and helpless.

"From what I was told, their main concern is the perforation to his liver and an extensive loss of blood." The nurse replied gently.

"Their _main_ concern?" Veronica asked, on the verge of tears.

"He also has a mild concussion and a few broken ribs." She added. Veronica started to cry.

"He's going to die. I'm going to lose him." She sobbed into Keith's arms.

"No, you're not." Keith said softly. "Logan's strong. He's survived Aaron, he's survived Lilly, he's survived you." Veronica chuckled.

"He can survive anything."

He made Veronica sit down and left to get her some coffee.

* * *

6 hours later: 

The doctor approached them. Veronica jumped to her feet. She could tell the news from the doctor's face.

"I'm so sorry. He lost too much blood. We lost him." Veronica slumped to the floor. Keith had to give the doctor credit for saying that _they_ lost him, and sounding genuinely sad doing so. Veronica was crying beyond comfort. After being assured by Keith that Veronica would be fine the doctor left.

"Why would he leave me?" Veronica sobbed as Keith hugged her.

"Wh- Wh- What did I d- do wrong?"

"Honey, I don't think Logan wanted to leave you. And you didn't do a thing wrong."

"Then why did he leave?" She wailed. The nurse looked over hesitantly, not sure whether she should offer a helping hand or let Veronica mourn the loss of the love of her life. Keith gently shook his head to indicate that he had it under control.

* * *

2 hours later: 

"Hey, Logan." Veronica touched his hand gently. It felt so cold. She started to cry again and chastised herself. Logan wouldn't want to see her sad.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything." She squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry for not appreciating you more, and for blaming you for everything and not being able to say that I love you. Because I do. God, Logan, I really do." She bit back a sob.

"But mostly, I'm sorry for crying right now. I know you'd tell me to stay strong. That it's all going to be fine. But, to think that I might not see you again, makes it so damn hard not to cry." The tears started to fall on Logan.

"But it's not going to be fine. I want you to tell me how I'm supposed to live the rest of my life without you. Because, I honestly cannot find an answer to that. I can't do it. It's too damn hard. You are the only thing that's right in all the things I've done. And now I have to miss you everyday."

She started to lose what little composure she had left.

"And the worst part is that I have to say goodbye. Or, at least, that's what they'll tell me to do." Veronica couldn't get another word over her lips.

* * *

10 minutes later: 

"I don't know how to say goodbye, Logan. So I won't. Remember how you used to make fun of me for watching Home And Away? Well, as Cassie said to her grandma, I won't say goodbye. I'll give you a hug, a smile and a kiss. Because... I won't see you for a while. But until then, I'll cherish you and remember you every single day. And when the day comes that finally, you and I will be together again, I'll run into your arms and give you the same hug, smile and kiss." Veronica hugged Logan gently, smiled at him and placed one final kiss on his fingertips. Then she left, with the tears no where near stopping from falling.


End file.
